


[Podfic] no vacancy

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Download Available, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trope Subversion, there were too many beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: liadan14's story, read aloud (25min.)The plan goes thusly: he will find the busiest inn in all of Cairo, and he will ask for a room, and when they inevitably only have one bed to spare, he will shrug and say it can’t be helped, and then he will have Nicolò all to himself, within four safe walls. He will say, “Nicolò, you are the stars that light up my night sky,” or perhaps, “Nicolò, finding you has been like finding safe haven to one lost at sea”, and most crucially, “Nicolò, may I please kiss you?”The plan does not work.(In which Joe cannot catch a break or get a goshdarn single room at Ye Olde Holiday Inne)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] no vacancy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no vacancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422548) by [liadan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14). 



  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3qq6Tvj)



### Details

    * **Length:** 0:25:22
    * **File size:** 16Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
